


Sweet and Easy

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Gintama
Genre: Creampie, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: There was something so irresistible about Gintoki, a simple man of simple pleasures who never refrained from going all out when it comes to pleasuring you.





	Sweet and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here comes a bit more spam from he who prefers sweet over savory~ Thank you to darling hotdiodick for this request as I had a DELIGHTFUL time working on this prompt, especially once I found further inspiration from “Sweet and Easy” by Wonder Girls, which this one-shot is titled after!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Warning: I know this seems silly (but oddly fitting) since this is a Gintama fic, but this one-shots contains spoilers for Persona 5!

"...This is your treat, right?"

Suspicion in his eyes, Gintoki's gaze flickered from your face back to the vast array of desserts currently situated on the table. They all looked so decadent, even if there were some so elaborate that he _almost_ felt reluctant to eat any of them.

"This is my treat!"

You giggled, all while your admired his expression. Though his eyes were narrowed in scrutiny, you could see him trying to hide back his pure, utter glee to see all the sweets presented right before him.

"This isn't a ruse, or anything...right?"

His finger hovered over one of the cupcakes, wondering whether he should swipe his finger at the frosting to taste, or remain cautious.

"It's totally not a ruse!"

You reassured him, shaking your head. While Gintoki's behavior was humorous to watch, you just wished he would indulge in the treats as you wanted him to do. As you spent the day dogsitting Sadaharu while he, Shinpachi, and Kagura were out fulfilling a request--a successful endeavor that was nothing short of a miracle--all you wished was to do was to indulge and splurge on sweets with your boyfriend.

His eyes snapped back up to meet yours, a stare that dared not to waver in its intensity.

"This isn't some trap for you to take some long-harbored vendetta against me, correct? You're not disguising yourself as a dear companion to me in order to seek revenge on your father, who looks like a bald Gendo Ikari, yeah? You don't possess any Stand ripoffs like Hobin Rood or Kilo, right? I am in no mood to ever to dress like a stupid kitsune--I'm not into that sort of thing, for I am a man of simple desires like creampies, facials, spanking, humiliation, and ana--"

Gintoki was interrupted, his mouth muffled and suddenly full of a green tea-flavored bun.

Though your expression was affectionate, the grip of your hand on the dessert was not--how could you when he was listing _**kinks**_ in the middle of one of Edo's most lavish dessert shop, all while a wealthy-looking mother and child were passing by as they headed to their table, of which you motioned towards with your head. In response, you admonished him with a huff, "Gintoki, it's just a date! What, I can't treat my own boyfriend every now and then?"

Your boyfriend breathed against the bun, his eyes furrowed as he tried to work his mouth around the soft, slightly flaky texture so he may bite into it. Once he was able to get a decently-sized chew, he drew his head back, his eyes narrowed towards you as he spoke, even with food in his mouth. "Oi, you know I'm into that sort of thing, but in reverse. If anyone's getting a mouthful of sausage bun, it's going to be _you_." He pointed his index finger towards you for emphasis, though seeing your lips curl into a grin and your eyes twinkle at the thought only made him gulp--bun included--and feel a rush of excitement.

Still, not to give in to you so easily, he continued, "Usually when people are nice to me, they have something they want--like money or revenge."

"Well in my case--" Your expression softened, becoming tender as you slowly pointed at yourself, your lips becoming full and pouty. "--I just want your love, Gintoki. Is that too much to ask for?"

Gintoki's hands flew up to his clothes as he let out a tremendous roar while leaping to a stand, his face immediately feeling and looking fiery hot. He noticed that your innocent expression remained, but with years of being your lover, he could see beneath that mask was a contortion of smug triumph. In the same regard from your end, you knew how there was nothing that he wished to protect more than the sweet smile on your face.

Or whatever relevant metaphor he would mention with utter seriousness while squaring off against the main villain of the current arc.

Which, honestly, you were truly the most formidable opponent he had ever had to deal with.

One who knew all his weaknesses, how to extort his vices, when he was at his most vulnerable state.

Truly this was why there was no one more perfect for him than you.

Teeth gritting together in a scowl, he hissed, "H-How dare you use such underhanded sweetness against me?!"

"Sir! Is everything alright?!"

His head shifted to the side, realizing that a flustered waitress was standing close by, with other nearby tables looked utterly startled by his outburst. From the corner of his eye, he could see your head turn—which, knowing you--meant you were about to utter out some excuse for his behavior. But as your mouth opened, he cleared his throat while reaching over to take the green tea bun from your hands.

"Ahh my apologies. I was just taken aback by the deliciousness of the restaurant's cusine," he droned as he plopped back down onto his seat, right before he took another bite while waving the waitress off with his other hand. "I'm a well-known Yip reviewer, so I was practicing my overdramatic write-up for later. Don't worry, I promise to give as many thumbs ups to this place as possible. In fact, I'll even ram it in, because I have a fondness for ana--"

"Angelic Parfaits!" You chirped suddenly, your voice tight and your tone high. Smiling a bit too cheerily at the waitress, you continued, "That's the specialty of this place, right? Those really big ones that's supposed to reach the heavens, or something like that? We'll take the azuki one please!" Your expression becoming sheepish, you gestured towards your boyfriend with your hand. "He's been looking forward to trying one for a while, so he's just a little excited."

As if it wasn't clear from days spent together beforehand, at this moment, forever with you was something he greatly looked forward to.

Though the waitress still looked unnerved, she slowly nodded while taking out her notepad, scribbling your order. "V-Very well then." She turned to leave, much like how the other restaurant patrons curiously stared a moment longer at the two of you before returning to minding themselves.

Gintoki immediately faced your direction. "I love you."

Even with the playful exasperated sigh you released, your heart fluttered with joy, matched by the laugh you let out. "I love you too, Gintoki."

His 'suspicions' of your intent cleared up, he held no restraint to feasting the tabletop-full of fancy, expensive desserts and sweets. There was no metaphor for this. He truly was an overgrown kid at a candy store. You couldn't help but 'aww' and coo over him practically weeping when the Angelic Parfait was brought out, sniffling how the two of you should elope because he doesn't have the money for a wedding reception, hell let alone the ceremony itself. This man--however flawed and perverse he was--deserved so much, and nothing brought you as much fulfillment as seeing him smile.

Still, as nice as it was to watch Gintoki partake in his treats, you happily delved into your array of sweets, like the long strawberry and cream bun you just took a bite out of.

"Aah, this one's so good!" You moaned, savoring the sweet taste of the berries and cool, fluffy texture of the cream. The pastry was artfully crafted, and truly it was a shame to have to ruin its delicious display. But with a flavor like this, there was no way you would ever be able to resist for long. Happily, you licked your lips from any excess cream that remained from your first bite of your bun.

...whereas the cream from Gintoki's was shot out and landed right on a few other treats due to him suddenly squeezing it with intense force.

"Gintoki, so messy~" You let out a giggle, genuinely unaware of what your innocent actions just caused.

While your lover wanted to make a rebuttal, he just thanked Steel Ball Run Jesus that he didn't make a mess _elsewhere_ on his personage.

Needless to say, once the two of you finished your date, Gintoki was walking rather...stiffly on the way back to Otose's Snack House.

Times like these made him thankful that his yukata draped loosely, especially around his crotch. Though, it was difficult to not remain hard while he thought back to you licking your lips, or how you enjoyed his playful threat of fucking your mouth. He wanted to laugh at himself. As he himself admitted, he was a man of simple pleasures after all--and there was absolutely nothing else in the world that could satisfy him as much as you.

But honestly, even with a night spent tasting and trying out the finest of desserts that Edo had to offer, it quickly dawned on him that there was something he had yet to have his fill of.

"I'm hungry."

He blurted out those words while the two of you were standing in the middle of the Yorozuya's main living area. The whole office was quiet--no muffled idol music, no snores that could echo endlessly throughout time--and Kagura's and Shinpachi's shoes weren't to be found at the _genkan_ , meaning the two of you were alone.

You immediately faced him, eyes wide and lips parted slightly in genuine astonishment, the latter of which all that he could focus on and long for. "You're still hungry? Even with all the buns you were stuffing your face with?"

Gintoki didn't say anything in response, but rather, _showed_ it by seizing your hips and drawing you towards him. While you were first met by the familiar outline of his erect cock pressing against your front, you felt him then immediately grab your ass, his firm squeezes eliciting startled gasps out of you.

His head leaned forward, lips dropping by your ear as he huffed, his voice husky, "Why wouldn't I be when you've been holding out on the best buns from me?"

Under different circumstances, you would've smacked him for such a cheesy line, but you were instead left weak in the knees as your boyfriend continued to grope you relentlessly, feeling his lecherous desire for you with every touch. His lips sought out yours, kissing you hungrily. You could feel the heat of his tongue probe into your mouth while he ground his erection against your front. He kept you in place, refusing to let you go until he had his fill, which, by that time, you were left in a daze, panting and flushed in the cheeks.

Before you could say anything in response to what just occurred, you were instead scooped up into his arms. Looking at his face, you could see the sultry smirk plastered on his lips as he chuckled lowly.

"Now it's my turn to treat you~"

And then he carried you to the bedroom.

If your date was anything to go by, he surely was hungry by the way he tore and ripped your clothes apart like they were the fancy cupcake wrappers and ornate pastry liners from earlier. Though he had no shame with stuffing his face with all the sweets, he still maintained his manners--save for talking with his mouth full.

However, such composure was out of the question once he had his face planted between your thighs.

You were left to writhe and squeal while lying upon the futon, your fingers woven through his already messy perm as his tongue caressed your core in long yet quick strokes. His hands gripped your thighs securely, keeping you from moving around too much, therefore interrupting his meal. Pleasurable as this all was, it was when he would lift his half-lidded gaze to meet yours that made you want to tug on his hair even more.

His stare arrogant sultry, he had the tip of his tongue circling delicately around your clit, keeping this up until you were whimpering and begging for more.

Of course, when asked so nicely, he was eager to oblige, licking and kissing until your back arched and your lips cried out breathlessly. He never understood why some considered him to be a sadist.

This night was yours after all. Hence why he was preparing to spoil you further as he situated himself between your legs with his hard, aching cock in hand.

He admired the scarlet blush on your cheeks, a sense of pride coursing through him knowing that such a sight was caused by him, that you felt so good to be looking this way.

“Gintoki, you...glutton,” you teased amidst your shallow breaths, your lips fixed in a grin. “How can you just...keep going?”

Feigning ignorance, he shrugged, despite the smirk on his face, “I don’t know--how do _you_ keep tempting me so easily?"

"Didn't you call yourself a man of simple pleasure earlier?" You queried just as you took in an anticipatory breath. The head of his cock was nudged against the entrance of your slick core.

Eager for the warmth that would soon envelope him, Gintoki chuckled, even as he could feel his mouth water from feeling your wetness. "Heh, true. I guess I'm just overwhelmed, knowing that I'm treated to luxury every single day...!" His cock sheathed inside you fully with one thrust, his name uttered from your lips in one moan.

Heaven.

Positioned above you, covering--no, _caging_ you with his body, his mouth sought out and captured your lips for a kiss. Feeling your legs slink around his bare waist, he grinned, taking that as invitation to grab onto your hips and start pounding away at your core. His cock pushing in and out smoothly yet with the ferociousness of his desire for you, your heat squeezing around him while serving as the perfect fit for his girth.

Could there truly be anything better than this?

Then again, feeling your fingers weave through his hair again, hearing you moan against his mouth, the sound muffled by his kiss--so delicate, so pure--it made him want to fuck you over and over, to do whatever it took to have you remain his.

His bedroom was full of noise, amidst the sigh and groans of names and him relentlessly hammering his cock inside you, in addition to the obscene slapping noise of his sweat-slicked hips meeting yours, his balls right against your ass. If Kagura or Shinpachi were to come home, what was transpiring between you both would be blatant.

Though this would be a good, relevant time to use the excuse of spontaneous mochi pounding in the bedroom.

A silly metaphor, but one that made him grin wickedly, urging and coaxing him to ravage you even further.

One could never be too lenient when a decadent dessert called for vigorous preparation, after all.

By now however, the two of you were far beyond the beginning step, soon reduced to clinging to one another tightly, bodies quivering, hips bucking and rolling against each other. Your names were uttered to one another through a kiss. In return to the heat that your slickness offered him, he--in return--poured the warmth of his seed in thick, messy spurts.

At last, Gintoki rolled off of you, landing by your side with a heave of a breath, his arm resting over his head. He glanced over at you, watching your chest rise and fall while waiting for your heart rate to settle.

Smiling affectionately, he moved to his side, leaning forward to kiss your cheek, your name spoked in a hum. "Thanks for the treat."

Breathless as you were, the loving look in your eyes reflected his identically. Just as content, you giggled, "Anytime, Gintoki. I'd love to go back there with you again, really."

He let out a noise of amusement, propping his arm up on his elbow, his head resting on his palm. "Oh, I didn't mean that."

You always looked so cute when you were confused. "Hm? Then--"

Gintoki's grin was nothing short of perversion. "I meant the creampie. Give me another serving, would ya?"

You grabbed the pillow from beneath and prepared to smack his face. He only blocked your attempt with ease, tossing it away before he kissed you longingly once more. Even with your taste on his tongue, he knew that he would always be craving for you.


End file.
